Why I get jealous
by Snow Empress
Summary: Ron Weasley muses on what exactly makes him jealous of the guys Hermione dates. Hermione finds his diary. Written at 1AM, RHr fluff.


Ron Weasley's thought on why he gets jealous.

A stupid little one-shot that came to me at 1AM. Hope you like it, the title is self-explanatory.

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Harry Potter yet. I'll keep you posted though.

Ron decided to organise his confused thoughts; get them down on paper and see if they made any more sense there. Hermione was driving him crazy, and his mother had bought him a journal to write in. He got out a quill and began to scribble.

_Why I get jealous_

It's not because I think I own her, far from it. I'm not one of those sick blokes who think women are property, that they would be stealing her from me.

I just want the best guy in the world for her. I know that's not me, but until he comes along I have to protect her from these guys who don't deserve her. She's far too perfect for just anyone.

When the ideal man comes along, I'll give her up to him. It'll kill me to do it, but I'd have to. She deserves perfection, just like her.

Besides, most teenage lads are sick. They only think about one thing when they look at her. They don't see her mind and her strength, her loyalty and her determination. They see her breasts and her legs, her face and her bum.

She can't go out with a boy like that. It'd be like eating your dinner off the Mona Lisa, or using Shakespeare to wipe you arse.

I love her, of course I do. It's impossible not to. Gods, I wish I could measure up to her, be worthy of her, just for a day. The day I can truly say there's no-one better for her than me is the day I die happy.

Until then, I will continue to punch out lads who make comments about her body. How dare they not see her as I do? She is a goddess to be worshipped, not some silly tramp you can just use and throw away.

Yes, of course I want her. Oh Merlin, I want her. Doesn't every man want to pass on his genes to the best he possibly can? There's no-one in the world better than her.

If only. I've tried to forget her, date other girls, and look how that turned out. Harry gave me such an ear bashing for that. Ginny gave me a real bashing; she said I'd made Hermione cry.

It broke my heart.

Harry was the one to comfort her when I started going out with Lavender. It should have been me. I had her best interests at heart; I was trying to distract myself from her. If I don't I know there will come a day when I can't hold back. I won't be able to give her up. I'll kiss her, and she'll hate me. I don't blame her.

Harry. He's perfect, I guess. He's rich, he's clever, he's powerful, and he's famous. I know he's right for her. Merlin, I hate him sometimes.

I don't resent his fame; Gods know he doesn't want it. I don't resent his power; it must be a burden. I don't resent his intelligence; swot. I don't resent his money; it isn't everything. Hermione is though.

I love her. That's why I get jealous. Until such a time as she is safe, with a man who won't hit her, cheat on her, doubt her and will fully appreciate her brilliance, I will not stop protecting her.

Ron put down his quill. He hadn't discovered anything about himself that he didn't already know. He sighed, chucking his journal onto his bed, and wandered off for lunch.

Hermione came up to his dorm about half an hour later, searching for Crookshanks. He found him sitting on Ron's bed as she often did. He liked it on Ron's bed. Hermione privately thought that this was because Ron was the only one who wouldn't punish him for leaving hair all over his pillow. How would he know if he had?

He scooped him up murmuring to him what a naughty kitty he had been. It was then she noticed the open journal. She read it with tears in her eyes. Ron thought _he_ wasn't good enough for _her_? She, with her ordinary looks, her nagging, her annoying top grades, wasn't good enough for him with his incredible looks, his inspiring confidence, his sweet loyalty? He could get any girl he wanted and he wanted _her_?

Hermione couldn't believe it. He added her own little note to the journal, and left to find him. It read: _I've found the perfect guy, Ron. How could you not see that?_

At least heartache is better on a full stomach, Ron mused as he ambled lazily up to his dorm again. He saw Crookshanks lying on his bed, and sighed. He sat down beside the huge tabby, stroking him. This way I'm a little close to Hermione, he snorted to himself.

He picked up his journal, planning on writing another entry. Hermione's note caught his eye, and his heart shattered. He already found someone, and now she knew how he felt. He felt so stupid. Who had he not noticed her with?

He became afraid for her. He couldn't think who it was. She might be in danger, though, as like he said earlier, teenage boys are perverts. He ran off, trying to find Hermione, and possibly smack whoever this guy was in the face.

He found Hermione in ten seconds flat, she was in the library. She looked up at him and smiled. He glared back. 'Who is he?' he asked furiously. 'Hermione, whoever he is, he's not good enough. You deserve better'

Hermione looked confused, the rose from her seat to frown at him. 'He's not. He's perfect. You might not be able to see it, but I can'. Ron's shoulders slumped. This was turning into another of their infamous rows.

'Whoever he is, he might cheat on you or hurt you! Why do you trust him so much?'

Ron yelled at her. 'Because I love him, I always have and always will' she screamed back.

Ron froze. 'You…love him?' he croaked. He looked utterly broken. 'Yes, Ron, I love him. I trust him with my life, and I trust him with my body. He'll never hurt me, I know he won't, and yes, he is the perfect guy for me. I'll never let him go'

'I hope you are both very happy together' Ron forced out, tears beginning to pour down his face. Hermione smiled, and leaned over to wipe the tears off Ron's cheeks. 'I'm sure we will be, Ron. How can you not se that it's you?'

Ron looked at her in disbelief. 'You think I'm your perfect guy?' he asked, hardly daring to believe his ears. 'You'd trust me like that? Wait…you _love_ me?'

Hermione grinned, and pressed her lips against his. 'I read your diary' she murmured, as he wrapped his arms protectively around her 'Why didn't you realise you were the only one I wanted?'

'I guess I love you too much, 'Mione' he whispered back. 'I'll never stop loving you' he looked seriously at her. 'I'm really sorry, 'Mione, but I think the day has come when I'll never be able to let you go'. Hermione just grinned up at him. 'Promise?'

* * *

Well, there you go. Well done for reaching the end. Review, tell me how it is. I swear I'll be writing something better soon. :) 


End file.
